


Coffee Is Never Just Coffee

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a date and Oliver isn’t happy.<br/>-<br/>Prompt From Anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Is Never Just Coffee

**Coffee Is Never Just Coffee**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Steve from accounting.   

 **Rating:** T for innuendo

 **Summary:** Felicity has a date and Oliver isn’t happy.

 **Word Count:** 695

 **Prompt: From Anon on tumblr** Can you please please please do an Olicity one shot where Oliver gets really jealous of some other guy being with felicity so he goes to her apartment in the middle of the night and kisses her please.

 

**Coffee Is Never Just Coffee**

Felicity logged out and picked up her bag. She walked past Diggle and Oliver as they were training and headed for the door.

Oliver stepped back. “Felicity, where are you going?”

“I have a date with Steve in accounting.” Felicity said as she turned to look at him.

“A date?” Oliver said. “Take your com with you in case there is trouble tonight.”

“Oliver, she is going on a date not a mission.” Diggle laughed as he grabbed a towel.

“Steve in accounting. I don’t remember him.” Oliver tried to stall her.

“Tall, cute and he asked me out.” Felicity said. “I’m not taking a com with me. I think you two can get along one night without me.”

Before Oliver could protest she was out the door.

Oliver walked over to the computer and logged back in. he pulled up the employee file for Steve in accounting.

Diggle looked over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking him out.” Oliver said.

“You are jealous.” Dig said. “When are you going to admit you have feelings for her? You had better do it before Steve snatches her up.”

“She wouldn’t.” Oliver said. Oliver read the file and then went towards the shower.

“You’re not going to ruin her date are you?” Diggle said.

“No. I just think I should take advantage of the night off.” Oliver said cryptically. “Go spend some time with Carly.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Diggle said.

Three hours later, Felicity opened the door to her apartment and flipped on the lights. She and Steve walked in to find Oliver sitting on the sofa waiting.

“Hello Mr. Queen.” Steve said. He was not sure why Oliver Queen was sitting in his date’s apartment. Steve didn’t even know that Oliver knew Felicity.

Felicity just glared at Oliver.

“Hello Steve.” Oliver smiled. “Thanks for bringing her home although I don’t know why you came in.”

“Coffee.” Felicity said. “He came in for coffee.”

“There is an all-night Starbucks around the corner, Steve. Felicity and I have some private matters to discuss.” Oliver smiled. “You know what I mean by ‘private matters’, don’t you Steve?”

“Yes sir. Good night.” Steve nearly ran out the door.

“Oliver that was the first date I have been on in I don’t even know how long.” Felicity glared at him again. “Why did you do that?”

“Because guys like him don’t come up for ‘just coffee’.” Oliver said. “Especially when they have been asked up by someone looking as hot as you do.”

Felicity made a face. “If I didn’t know better I would think you were jealous.”

“What if I am?”

Felicity was stunned. “But you never said anything and I never said anything. We never said anything. Are you?”

Oliver stood up and walked over to where she was standing. “Yes.”

“Oh god.” Felicity said. “But we never….”

Felicity’s mind was racing. He had feelings for her. She didn’t even think he thought of her as anything but his tech support.         

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Felicity grabbed two handfuls of his dress shirt to keep from falling as her knees got weak. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her shocked face.

“Do I need to say that again?” Oliver’s voice was full of lust as he looked down at her. 

Felicity shook her head. “Well maybe one more time.”

Oliver grinned and seized her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

“Oliver, why didn’t you say anything before now? I thought I was just the tech on the team. I had no idea.”

“Now you do.” Oliver said. He nuzzled her neck. “I think we should see where this will go, don’t you? I’m sure that Dig will be glad that we finally said something. He’s been on my case for a while now.”

“Ok. Want some coffee?” Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckled. He scooped her up in his arms. “I thought you would never ask.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. “Wait! You think I’m hot?”

Oliver laughed as he carried her to the bed.   

 


End file.
